


Stephen's New Spring

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's POV, in which he reflects his suddenly changed life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen's New Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> This story is written for the Oakum-meme in delightful LJ-community Perfect_duet. Here is the prompt:  
>  _Almost all 'Master and Commander' fic is written, like the books, in the third person. How about some fic in the first person, so we get all the thoughts first-hand and unmediated? You can pick the character and scene!_
> 
> This isn't actually the Oakum, but AU. I post it, because it is written in the first person. My muses has played around with the thought that Stephen and Jack ended up together at the very night they met. 
> 
> Unbetaed, so feel free to point out mistakes.

****

 

_Stephen Maturin:_

I cannot sleep. I sit here and wait for the dawn, feeling a stranger to my own body. I am naked, just as the man who now sleeps in my bed. I look at him, wondering how he mere hours ago changed the course of my destiny.

I smile as I hear the sonorous snoring, my heart warming to him. I am ashamed when I remember how rude I was at him at first; I lashed out at him because I sensed the attraction that was quickly sparking between us. Yet I was powerless to change the inevitable end of the evening and nothing was the same any more.

I stir from my musings and realize the room is now quiet. Almost fearfully I raise my head and look into sleepy, blue eyes. I drown in the depths of them and finally admit the truth.

My heart is not my own any more. I, Stephen Maturin belong to Jack Aubrey; heart, body and soul.

Words are needless. He extends one hand in invitation and I go willingly in his arms. Between intoxicating kisses and caresses, I know that I have finally, after long and hard journey, found my way home.

 

The end


End file.
